Shinnok
|-|Shinnok= |-|Corrupted Shinnok= Summary Shinnok is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as the final boss, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 4, in which he also served as the boss and main antagonist. He later appeared in the same role in Mortal Kombat X. He serves as a primary antagonist of the franchise alongside Shao Kahn. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-C. 6-C via environmental damage | 5-B Name: Shinnok Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Eternal Classification: Fallen Elder God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Can manipulate and is very knowledgeable of Magic, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Power Mimicry, Can create portals, Immortality (Types 1 and 2 in Restricted. Types 1, 2, 3, and 4 in Unrestricted Form), Regeneration (Low-Godly in Unrestricted Form), Cross-Dimensional Traveling, Power Bestowal, Can Create Protective Barriers, Dimensional manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level (Fought with Raiden and Liu Kang in the Original Timeline) | Town level (Fought Raiden, Fujin and Inner Power Johnny Cage) | Town level (Fought inner power Cassie Cage), Island level via environmental damage (When Shinnok stepped into the Jinsei and corrupted it, he blankets Earthrealm in a crimson red sky that taints the entire planet) | Planet level (Restructured the entire Netherrealm upon coming to rule. Nearly destroyed the Earth in his battle with Raiden) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has no problem reacting to machine gun fire and lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Raiden and Fujin) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Raiden) Lifting Strength: Class K+ | Class K+ | Class K+ | Class M Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Town Class | Town Class | Planet Class Durability: Small Town level | Town level | Town level | Planet level (Immortality and regen makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high | Very High | Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Tens of kilometers with his abilities | Same as before | Same as before | Planetary Standard Equipment: His Amulet Staff and formerly or eventually his amulet which he named after himself that enhanced his magical abilities and allowed cross-dimensional traveling. Intelligence: Has existed since the MK-verse's beginning and is a well-known schemer and tactician among his peers and inferiors. Weaknesses: His arrogance (Which Raiden took advantage of to beat him). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mimicry:' Shinnok has the ability to replicate any character's moves, much like Shang Tsung. *'Spear:' Shinnok shoots a kunai attached to a rope that drags the foe towards him, setting them for a free hit. *'Charge:' Shinnok charges at the opponent with his shoulder. *'Amulet Fireball:' Shinnok sends a fireball from his amulet. *'Shield:' Shinnok uses his amulet to create a protector shield. *'Summoned Fiend:' Using his magical powers, Shinnok summons a large skeletal hand to grab and throw his opponent. *'Tricky Portal:' Shinnok creates a portal behind him, then attacks his opponent's back using his elbow. *'Judgment Fist:' Shinnok summons a violet streaking skeleton fist out of his hands. *'Charging Shoulder:' Shinnok charges at his opponent. *'Amulet Strike:' Shinnok pulls out his amulet that strikes the enemy with magic. *'Hell Sparks:' Shinnok summons magical projectiles to burst out of the ground in a series of three. *'The Devil's Hand:' Shinnok summons a giant skeletal hand from the ground, trapping the opponent as he breaks their jaw with a backhand slap. He then use the same skeletal hand to crush his victim's ribcage. Shinnok then summons a skeletal spear to impale his opponent in the heart. *'Unnamed X-Ray (Corrupted Shinnok only):' First, Shinnok uses telekinesis to lift up his opponent and fires a beam from his chest, breaking his opponent's ribcage, then he summons two rocks whilst his victim's still in the air and bashes the sides of his skull, breaking it. Lastly, he throws his opponent back down to the ground, breaking the front of the skull. Key: Restricted (Original Timeline) | Restricted (Current Timeline) | Corrupted | Unrestricted Note: His powers are not limited to what was listed above. Gallery File:Shinnok_Versus.png|Original Timeline Shinnok. File:Monster Shinnok.png|Monster Shinnok. File:Shinnok_MKX.png|MKX Shinnok. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Gods Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Psychics Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5